The field of the invention pertains to open decks usually made of wood that are commonly attached to modern homes. The decks are used for outdoor relaxation and entertainment and may be constructed from a few inches to many feet above ground. The decks are planked with gaps of one quarter inches or less to allow for expansion and contraction of the planks. As a result, water and small debris passes between and falls onto whatever is below the deck.
Absent the water draining from the deck, the space beneath the deck can be used as dry storage for a variety of purposes, depending on the height above the ground. Storage of various outdoor furniture items, portable barbecues used on the deck and yard maintenance items could be stored out of the rain and in the off season, for example. Where the deck is a significant distance from the ground, the deck could serve as a carport or open boat house. Thus, an economical, unobtrusive and effective device to collect water passing between the planks of a deck would be a desirable addition to a new or existing deck.
The new device comprises a plurality of deck pans supported by the deck joists and shaped to direct the moisture to a collecting trough which, in turn, directs the water to a vertical drain pipe or downspout. For new construction, the deck pans are joined to fit over parallel adjacent joists and are held in place by the planking applied thereover. For existing decks, the deck pans are attached to the sides or undersides of the adjacent joists. The deck pans and troughs are formed with specific pitches to minimize collection of standing water in the deck pans and troughs. The deck pans may be ganged to extend their length.
The new device includes various optional features to reduce or eliminate the exposure of the joists, headers and other structural members to moisture. These features have become particularly important in view of the severe future reductions and bans on the use of heavy metal compounds to treat lumber to prevent decay.